


Christmas Jumper

by petdragonfly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Jumper, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Requested fic, i like fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petdragonfly/pseuds/petdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wears an ugly Christmas sweater. Sherlock may or may not like it.<br/>(I tried super hard. I'm sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> Requested Johnlock fic for adequate-a on Tumblr. Christmas Jumpers + fluff = this. I really tried.

“John.” Sherlock puts his newspaper down on his lap as John tumbled into the room. 

“Yes?” Annoyance and affection was all he ever felt for Sherlock.

“You look ridiculous.” His eyebrows raise disapprovingly. 

“Shut up. Mrs. Hudson gave it to me as a present. I like it.” John fidgets in his green white reindeer jumper under Sherlock’s steady gaze. He sits down and tucks his laptop into his lap. “Can you stop looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you want to kiss me or shoot me. I’m not sure which anymore.” Sherlock smiles lazily at his response and walks over the John.

“I think you know.” He holds some mistletoe over John’s laptop and looks at him intensely. John sighs noisily.

“Sherlock…”


End file.
